5 - keeping deadlines
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Lissandra visits Jayce at his lab to keeps his spirits up while he works. Ice Queen's Lover series.


A/N: I do plan on writing stories that are not just sex eventually. But my super stressed friend loves her Jayce/Liss smut...

* * *

Jayce was almost never bothered by deadlines when it came to work. He enjoyed inventing things and usually put them together quickly. His lab blocked sound, allowing him to work peacefully by himself in the quiet. Though, this peace was more often disturbed nowadays by a visitor that Jayce couldn't get himself to hate.

The Defender mewled and grunted as leaned over his work counter. Something soft and cold had pressed itself against his back and he knew his lover had come to visit all the way from the Freljord. He blinked slowly and tried to turn to face her but she stopped him with a gentle touch to his jaw. She petted his cheek lovingly and stoked her claws down his throat.

"Keep working, Jayce." He swallowed thickly as she whispered softly in his ear before nipping it. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He blinked slowly as he took a deep breath and continued to wire the small device he held in his hands. He gasped softly as she slowly lifted his shirt.

"L-liss, what are you d-doing...?" His voice caught in his throat as he tried to look down at what she was doing but she stopped him again with her free hand.

"Nothing, return to your work. you have a deadline." He felt her release his jaw once more once he continued his work. He took another deep breath to calm himself but his hands were starting to shake with the attention she was giving him. He blinked slowly and tried to focus on his work rather than the icy claws that were being playfully dragged down his chest.

He shifted his weight again, it was getting harder to keep his focus the more south her claws went. His knees shook lightly as her knee slipped between his legs to spread them. He fought his urge to look at her as he realized that his clothes were the only thing between them. He tried to calm himself down as he reached for the next piece of equipment he needed, his pants were getting too tight to concentrate and her messing with the waistband of his pants was not helping.

"Do not stop working, Jayce." He dipped his head obediently. He sometimes wondered why he submitted so easily to her, his will was usually much stronger to the point of being irritating.

A sharp cry escaped him suddenly and the screwdriver he was holding fell from his hand as he felt her unzip his pants and take an icy hold on him. He gritted his teeth and snapped his eyes shut as he desperately tried to keep focus. His breath became labored as his body tried to figure out if he was aroused enough to stay hard through her icy attention. Her cold touch was trapping him between pain and pleasure as she refused to activate his pendant.

It took a few moments to overcome the freezing stimulation to over sensitive areas enough for him to open his eyes again. He blinked back the daze entering his eyes and shakily went back to work. He whimpered softly as she began to nuzzle and kiss the back of his neck. His body had finally decided that it would stay hard even through her cold touch and now he suddenly wished that he was sitting down because his legs felt far too weak. He could feel the pressure in his lower abdomen growing at an alarming rate.

"L-liss... I-is this really the best place for t-thi-!?" He was cut of by the shock of a cold finger from her free hand pressing against his perineum, making him drop his tools once more. He gasped slowly for air as he steadied himself against his worktable. It shouldn't surprise him that a woman that was several centuries old had enough sexual know how to make him feel like goo after only a few minutes but it still did.

She was making it hard to get his head back together enough to work. The pressure she was applying with her hands mixed with her pressing herself against him made it near impossible to focus on anything but her.

"You almost done with your project, love?" Her voice was smooth and neutral but he only had enough brain function to nod weakly. He could feel her smirk against his throat as she licked up to his ear before she whispered, "Finish it and I'll allow you to climax."

Jayce couldn't help the whine of unhappiness that escaped him as he felt a familiar ring of ice form and tighten around the base of his manhood. He groaned softly and slumped against the work table, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Her touches were driving him up a wall and her demands felt impossible.

Despite this, he forced himself to continue with his work. Focus was near impossible but he managed to pick up his tools again. He shook his head to clear it and began to finish his project. He could feel the vibration coming from Lissandra as she hummed lovingly in his ear as the tip of her claw gently grazed the hyper sensitive underside of his manhood as she moved her hand up and down. The touches made him shudder with need as he fixed the last couple of wires and screwed on the safety casing to the device. It was at this point that he realized he was pretty much running on muscle memory because he couldn't for the life of him remember what the device was supposed to do.

"All finished?" He gave a small nod.

"Telling me the truth, love?" A larger, more hurried nod.

"Good boy." She twisted to the side slightly and pressed her lips gently to his in a way that would not freeze them together. Jayce purred softly at his reward and managed to keep his wits about him long enough to not open his mouth for his queen. He whimpered when she broke the kiss to nuzzle his throat but he could not dwell on it as she released the ice and his pent up climax hit him hard. He cried out in shock as he came, his knees buckling. He barely was able to use his work table as leverage to keep himself standing as she chuckled softly. She kissed him gently as he panted for breath whiled she wiped her hand off on his stomach.

"It was lovely to visit you, Jayce, but I must be going or I shall not arrive in time for my match at the institute." The words were soft and loving as she stroked his flanks. One hand ghosted over his still hard manhood as she started to leave, not even bothering to zip up his pants. A low groan escaped the Defender as he stood there, struggling to keep his balance. He managed to whisper a strangled goodbye and a soft phrase of love as he listened to her leave. He grimaced and trailed one of his hands down, gently taking hold of himself. He hissed in the discomfort of being over sensitized but knew that being hard for too long was the more painful action; he just didn't understand how she did this to him every time.

Lissandra's blue lips pulled back into a soft smiled as she watched him from the darkness of his bedroom. She flashed her eyelashes as her claws played over her bosom, the cold tips teasing her nipples. Her free hand touched her inner thighs, surprised to find hints of her own cold arousal. She raised an eyebrow, surprised at her own need for his sexual attention. She smiled softly at her find and went to go lay on his bed to wait for him. She knew it would not be long as he'd want to take a shower sooner rather than later and would need to pass right by her. Lissandra was quite good at waiting games, had been for centuries.

* * *

A/N: I just recently read in her lore that Liss is blind, it says she uses the ice to let her sense her surroundings. Taking some artistic license, it's my head canon that she can use thin films of ice over eyes to allow her to see. It takes quite a bit out of her to use such a spell so she only uses it on special occasions and to look at Jayce since she doesn't need to see for battle.

Also, I currently have two (semi)plot based Jayce/Liss stories in the works.

The first is continuing through Loyalty, main characters switching between Vi and Jayce as he recovers and new diplomatic things happen in Piltover.

The second stars Quinn and Jayce. Quinn is scouting out Lissandra's city again, trying to find out its secrets. She stumbles upon Jayce as he's visiting Queen Lissandra since no one knows that Liss is the Ice Witch. Quinn gets his attention and tries to tell him that he's in danger as he can't tell her he's courting the ice witch. Liss' guards see the two together and believe that Jayce betrayed the queen by bringing an enemy. The two are then chased through the city without Liss' knowledge and have to keep each other from being killed in the icy kingdom.


End file.
